1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new type of apparatus for use in applying a thin resinous coating to existing surfaces to resurface and restore the same.
Specifically, the invention provides an efficient and economical apparatus for use in applying a thin resinous coating to existing surfaces, such as highways and runways, to resurface and restore the same and to improved skid resistance and resistance to further deterioration by use and weather conditions. The new apparatus broadly comprises in combination, two parallel supporting beams adapted to being placed on the surface to be treated and being pulled along on the top of the existing surface and being at such a length as to extend beyond the length of the section of existing surface to be coated, a screed box having a bottom, two sides and a front and back side, the bottom of which is fixedly attached to both of the parallel beams near the front end thereof and the screed box having an adjustable dispensing gate on the back adapted to dispensing on the existing surface a controlled amount of the resinous binder, at least one rotatable screed brush perpendicularly and adjustably attached between the two beams at a distance behind the screed box and being adapted to bringing the resinous binder in contact with the entire existing surface and pushing out any air that may otherwise be trapped under the coating, at least two spaced leveling bars perpendicularly and adjustably attached between the two beams behind the screed brush and being adapted to spreading and leveling the resinous binder passing under the brush, at least one of the leveling bars being adapted to applying downward pressure on the layer of resinous binder passing under the bar and thus effecting a firm bond between the thin resinous binder coating and the surface being treated.
The invention further provides a process for using the above-noted apparatus for resurfacing and restoring existing surfaces which comprises placing the apparatus on the existing surface to be treated with the beams extending at both the front and back ends well beyond the section to be coated so as to effect a substantially level coating on the said surface, placing in the screed box the desired resinous binder composition to be applied as the thin coating, and preferably an epoxy resin composition preferably containing Portland cement, aggregate, water and an epoxy resin curing agent, such as a reaction product of methylene chloride and monoethanol amine, dispensing the said resinous binder from the dispensing gate at the bottom back of the screed box onto the existing surface to be treated, slowly moving the apparatus forward over surface, adjusting the rotatable screed brush so that it pushes the resinous binder in contact with the surface and pushes out any air that may otherwise be trapped under the coating, adjusting at least one of the levelling bars so that it levels the coating to the desired thickness, e.g. 1/8 to 3/8 inches thickness, and one of said bars to effect a downward pressure on the thin coating to effect a firm bond with the existing surface.
2. Prior Art
During the past years there has been a great deal of activity in building concrete highways, runways, bridges, and the like throughout the United States. The extreme changes in temperature as well as the addition of icing chemicals, such as salt, and in addition, the increase in the number of heavy trucks and buses, and the like, have caused a great deteriorating effect on the concrete structures, and many of them are now in a weakened condition and badly in need of repair.
Many highway departments are now urgently seeking materials that can be used to restore the deteriorated products, and or materials that can be applied to the products to prevent further deterioration and impart increased resistance to further effect of weather and use. Many methods have been suggested to solve this problem but they all have generally failed to meet the desired need.
It has been proposed in the past to cover the deteriorated surfaces with a thick coating of a synthetic resin, such as a polyester, but this has not been successful because there has been poor adhesion between the concrete and the resinous coating and the coatings have been easily stripped off. In addition, the thick coatings have been easily cracked by the heavy loads applied on top as well as by the expansion and contraction of the sub concrete surface.
Further disadvantage to the use of resinous coatings has been that they have been difficult to apply and set up so rapidly that they could not be utilized for coating of any large area. The equipment available was not adapted to the spreading of the resinous compositions quick enough before the material set up in the mixing equipment.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a solution to the above-noted difficulty. It is an object of of the invention to provide a new type of equipment which can be used to apply a very thin coating to the deteriorating surfaces which has excellent adhesion to the surfaces and does not crack or easily scaped off. It is a further object to provide an apparatus for the application of a thin coating to deteriorating surfaces which does not crack on expansion and contraction of the sub surface. It is a further object to provide an apparatus for application of resinous compositions to existing surfaces which is easy to operate and effects a very rapid dispersement of the resinous material on the existing surface. It is a further object to provide an apparatus for the dispersement of resinous material to highway surfaces which permits treatment of miles of roadway during a days operation. It is a further object to provide an apparatus which can be used to lay down a very thin resinous coating to a roadway or runway which has outstanding properties, such as skid resistance and resistance to deterioration by the weather. It is a further object to provide an apparatus which can lay down a thin resinous coating at a cost which is a fraction of the cost for conventional repair methods. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.